yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:RosalieChan
Ohayo~! Jestem Rose, rollback tej Wiki ^^. Jeżeli czegoś potrzebujecie, lub po prostu chcecie ze mną porozmawiać - często przesiaduję w Liceum, bardzo łatwo mnie tam złapać. Moja skromna osóbka ^v^ No więc tak. Moje imię pozostanie pod znakiem zapytania (znają je tylko nieliczni, hehe), ponieważ strasznie nie lubię mojego imienia- jeżeli mój plan się powiedzie, na 18 zmieniam moją realną 'nazwę użytkownika' (imię i nazwisko, jakby ktoś był niekumaty). Mój wiek też sobie możemy darować, okay? Moja osobowość jest naprawdę pokręcona.. ogólnie to staram się być miła dla wszystkich, ale i tak z niewiadomych powodów zrażam do siebie ludzi.. Jeżeli ktoś lub coś mnie wkurza potrafię pokazać moją złą stronę, która jest naprawdę.. zła. Życzę wam więc, żebyście jej nie poznali ^^ Słucham metalu, rocka i rapcore'a. Z wykonawców preferuję Hollywood Undead (<3), Melanie Martinez, Black Veil Brides, Starset, Sabaton, The Offspring, Attilę, Linkin Park i Deuce'a. Interesuję się tatuażami, piercingiem i skaryfikacjami. W przyszłości planuję mieć około 10-ciu tatuaży, wiele kolczyków.. a co do skaryfikacji.. daruję to sobie TvT Mojee potworki <3 *[[Użytkownik:Rousakis|''Rousakis]] - moja żona <3 Ślub na spontanie, dwie minuty po poznaniu, ale dostałam takiego jednorożca, że było warto <3 *[[Użytkownik:Info0Saiko|Info0Saiko]] - kumpel, który miał zostać świadkiem na ślubie, ale wybrał edytowanie * oraz ten gościu, co zawsze poprawia linki... *[[Użytkownik:Yorokasai|Yorokasai]] - kumpelka, przyszła partnerka w zbrodni, żona mojego księdza ^^ *Szajka (znana także jako Cheneya)'' - moja pierwsza poznana osoba na tej Wiki. Azjata od czarnej roboty. Z czasem lista może się powiększy...może. Fanon Dosyć często przesiaduję w fanonie. Mam aktualnie 8 postaci i wydaje mi się, że na ośmiu się skończy (wena nie dopisuje, ehh) Oto one ^^: *Akaru Idesu - sympatyczna dziewczyna gigant, dla której zabicie człowieka jest taką samą błahostką jak zgniecenie puszki po coli. *Eiko Natsuki - sympatyczna dziewczyna karzełek, która nigdy nie wykona pierwszego kroku. *Mariko Koyama - towarzyska dziewucha, która łamię rękę stojąc w miejscu. *May Megurine - podstępna manipulatorka, która za przyjaciółmi skoczyła by z wieżowca. *Kamiko Shirai - rozpieszczona córeczka tatusia, która w głębi duszy jest milutka. *Naki Ketsueki - zamknięta w sobie dziewczyna, która była prześladowana i pobita. *Yuka Sakami - martwa uczennica, ofiara May. *Sachiko Amai - mściwa dziewczyna wysyłająca listy z pogróżkami do swojego biologicznego ojca. Ciekawostki! ^^ * Nie mam drugiego imienia. * Boję się klaunów, lalek, pijaków, głębokiej wody, wojny i zamachów, oraz- co najdziwniejsze- mam paniczny lęk przed godziną 23.59----> teoretycznie stresuję się też trochę wcześniej, więc można uznać, że godzina 23.55 jest spoko, potem jest ble i fuj, a 24.00 jest super. * Gram w koszykówkę, jest to mój ulubiony sport. * Uwielbiam jabłka i mandarynki. * Kocham czerwony, szary i fioletowy. * Lubię WOS, chemię i niemiecki; * Ale nie lubię WF-u, geografii i fizyki; * Mam królika, we wakacje będę mieć drugiego. * Mam też rudego kota ~ * Mam uczulenie na płyn do prania. * Mam strasznie łamliwe kości, zażywam na to mnóstwo leków; * Miałam już: wybity łokieć, złamany palec i nadgarstek, skręcony palec i kostkę. * Jestem wegetarianką. * Planuję w przyszłości zamieszkać gdzieś w centralnej Polsce. * Mam zmienioną nazwę użytkownika; * Kiedy rozpoczynałam przygodę na Wiki nazywałam się RoseUndead. * Mam taki fajny zwyczaj.. -3- Jeżeli ktoś, kogo lubię ma urodziny to czekam specjalnie do północy, aby o równej 24.00 złożyć życzenia (a to przysparza wiele bólu, no wiecie.. 23.59). Mam już zapisane daty urodzin niektórych z was, żeby nie zapomnieć o życzeniach ^^